


非典型性ABO

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 萨列里走到今天这步，除了天赐的资质，还有纯熟的技艺。在这些之后，更有属于Alpha那简直是争强好斗的坚持。可如今，这个隐忍的Alpha却被一位散发着芬芳玫瑰香气的Omega逼得束手无策。能这般让安东尼奥·萨列里欲罢不能的，只有沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。





	非典型性ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Omega！莫扎特/Alpha！萨列里，斜线前有有明确的攻受倾向请注意。

****

****

安东尼奥·萨列里耻于自己是个Alpha。

 

他把这秘密藏在心底，就连罗森博格都以为自己这位在音乐方面天赋极高的朋友是个平庸的Beta。但Alpha，他们可比Beta还要糟糕。

 

Alpha，这象征着权利、地位的属性，却偏偏落在了安东尼奥这个宫廷乐长头上。

 

音乐家，宛如掌权者笼中的金丝雀、贵族鼓掌间的百灵鸟。他们多半是些乖巧的Omega，散发着甜美的气息，谱写出动人的音乐。再不济的，也是些资质平庸的Beta，靠着纯熟的技巧而不是情感丰富的灵魂。但从未有过Alpha，他们是音乐的绝缘体——极少有人能创作，更有甚者比起欣赏音乐，更像是在欣赏那些Omega乐师。

 

萨列里走到今天这步，除了天赐的资质，还有纯熟的技艺。在这些之后，更有属于Alpha那简直是争强好斗的坚持。

 

可如今，这个隐忍的Alpha却被一位散发着芬芳玫瑰香气的Omega逼得束手无策。

 

能这般让安东尼奥·萨列里欲罢不能的，只有沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。

 

这位年轻的Omega才华横溢，多情浪漫。像只灵巧的雀鸟，用动听的歌喉吸引着众人的目光。他的音乐至高无上，刺得安东尼奥几乎睁不开眼。萨列里惧怕那光辉，却也向往着被它照耀。

 

可莫扎特，叛逆的、打破陈规的莫扎特不甘于被禁锢在权贵身边——他崇尚自由，追寻一切在安东尼奥眼中不切实际的东西；他浪漫多情，全然不像是个理应臣服于Alpha脚边的Omega；他乐观高傲，敢于对所有困难奋起抗争。

 

多讽刺啊，这个有着玫瑰气味的甜美Omega，骨子里流淌的却是属于Alpha的血。

 

萨列里嫉妒他，嫉妒他的Omega属性，更嫉妒他在音乐上的天赋和才华。可最嫉妒的，却是他可以像个Alpha一样活着。

 

 

 

然而这个Omega像Alpha一样的地方太多了。

 

安东尼奥正在走廊里疾行，他的裤子已经鼓出了明显的痕迹。莫扎特大概是要到发情期了，往日里那股服用抑制剂后清新的、属于柑橘的气息中已经混入了丝丝缕缕玫瑰的香气。

 

宫里的Omega不在少数，甚至有些女士会涂些东西使自己更加甜美。这些味道，闻起来只会让萨列里感到眩晕，提不起丝毫兴致。但沃尔夫冈·莫扎特不同，他的气味毫无遮挡，冒冒失失地冲进萨列里的鼻子里，就像他的音乐一样在这位善于隐忍的Alpha心中掀起轩然大波。

 

上流社会的Alpha大多数都拥有自己的Omega，他们能嗅到莫扎特甜美的气息，却不会被那味道扰乱。可萨列里不行，他膝盖发软，转身夺门而逃。

 

“大师，您要去哪？等等我啊！”

 

那股玫瑰的味道风一样地紧随萨列里的脚步，可走在前面的人权当没有听到，更装作没有嗅到。安东尼奥身上那股清冽的雪松香淡淡地飘散开来，可Beta本应是没有味道的。

 

大门近在咫尺，安东尼奥放慢脚步，在卫兵面前强装镇定。但他身后的莫扎特大呼小叫，鞋跟落在地砖上，敲出急促的节奏。宫廷乐长面色一红，将下摆拢到身前作以遮挡，近乎是逃一般地上了马车。

 

身后的莫扎特还在叫着，车夫一抖缰绳，马儿便迈起了步子。那股香气离得远了些，安东尼奥终于放下心来。然而他的小兄弟还在裤裆里叫嚣，被那甜美的气息刺激得硬到发疼。

 

 _ _这可，__ 他拉开帘子，让那股雪松气味散去， _ _真是太糟糕了。__

__

 

 

但这只是个开始。

 

作为维也纳最出名的两位音乐家，安东尼奥·萨列里简直有太多机会碰上沃尔夫冈·莫扎特了。萨列里近乎是在咬牙切齿，为什么没有Alpha使用的抑制剂？

 

临近发情期的莫扎特闻起来一天比一天诱人，就连罗森博格这个老早就被人标记过的Omega都忍不住抱怨起来——这该死的莫扎特，真是丢我们Omega的脸，带着那一身的味儿上蹿下跳，生怕别人不知道他要发情了。我真羡慕您啊，萨列里，作为Beta就这点好。

 

对此安东尼奥只是笑而不语，却扯松了自己的领花。

 

他要被身体里属于Alpha的天性逼疯了。莫扎特在挑逗他——作为Omega，他太清楚该如何利用自己的气息把Alpha拖进情欲之中了。他也许不光是在挑逗他们严谨禁欲的宫廷乐长，可安东尼奥实在想不通，他为何要在一群结合过的Alpha与Omega、无法被吸引的Beta中大放信息素呢？还有那些眼神，那些充满挑衅与诱惑意味的眼神。

 

也许沃尔夫冈·莫扎特早就发现自己是个Alpha了。

 

这个猜测叫萨列里全身发冷，若是莫扎特把他的秘密泄露出去，他就会被一脚踢出音乐的殿堂。Alpha可以是国王、士兵、商人，但决不可能是音乐家。

 

这偏见自古以来就有，和Omega们应该贤惠持家一样根深蒂固。

 

可与此同时，一股来自本能的悸动又叫他兴奋起来。想想吧，萨列里，一个小Omega正挑逗着你、向你叫嚣，你难道不应该去征服他，让他知道谁才是真正的掌权者吗？

 

这粗野的想法让萨列里触电般地打了个哆嗦，墨汁从羽毛笔的笔尖滴落，弄脏了他的稿子。Alpha若是被挑逗得发起情来，和Omega一样毫不含糊。安东尼奥干脆放下笔，褪下丝绸睡裤。为了躲避莫扎特，他把工作悉数带回家来处理，对外宣称身体抱恙。但尽管如此，那个小Omega依旧霸占着他的脑子。

 

他不常做这个，可也不是毫无经验。乐师灵活的手指套弄着柱身，拇指围着铃口打转。尽管Alpha的性器要比其他属性的人大上不少，可那阴茎鲜少被使用，竟然还是如同Omega的性器一样保持着相对清浅的颜色。

 

安东尼奥咬住指骨，不想让楼下的管家听到任何异常的声音。雪松味道渐渐弥漫开来，接着是平常难以闻到的岩兰草气味。

 

他加快撸动的频率，脑子里想着的都是金发甜美的Omega。他想到莫扎特的脸、想到对方清新的柑橘与芬芳的玫瑰气息，当然还有他的音乐——那些闪耀着光辉、无与伦比的音乐。每一样，属于莫扎特的每一样都让安东尼奥深深折服。

 

萨列里花了比平时更少的时间就射了出来，精液弄脏了手指，他嫌弃地用帕子擦干净。Alpha就是这样，对于欲望毫无抵抗力。

 

宫廷乐长正打算打开窗子散掉空气中的气味，就听见楼下愈发清晰的争吵声。

 

于此同时，那股令他既欲罢不能又避之不及的玫瑰香气穿过层层障碍，准确无误地钻进安东尼奥的鼻子里。

 

Alpha立马被吓得站在原地不敢乱动。

 

他能听见管家按照他吩咐的那样对莫扎特说自己身体不适，最好不要贸然打扰。但莫扎特，莫扎特能听才有鬼咧！这Omega先是一个劲儿地追问大师到底怎么了，接着又好说歹说地表示自己不会乱来。安东尼奥手心溢出冷汗，接着绝望地发现自己又硬了。

 

楼下的争吵声渐渐弱了下来，就在萨列里放下心来之际，便传来了噔噔噔的脚步声。他心中暗叫道不好，伸手打开窗子。

 

就在这时，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特猛地推开他的房门。

 

房间里属于Alpha的雪松与岩兰草气息还没有散开，安东尼奥明显地看到愣在原地的莫扎特瞳孔放大了一下。管家追着这不速之客而来，一脸歉意地看着自己的主人。

 

“大师！您怎么样了？宫里说您生病了，我就赶紧来看您了！”

 

沃尔夫冈走上前，似乎是想攥住宫廷乐长的手。一想到自己刚干了那档子事，萨列里便立马把右手背到身后。他朝管家使了个眼色，后者便关上门离开了。

 

“我没事，莫扎特，承蒙您担心了。”

 

萨列里挺直脊背站在窗台边，浑身僵硬地抗拒着莫扎特的靠近。但实际上，他生怕自己动起来的第一件事就是扑倒这Omega。可莫扎特没碰他，而是先关上了窗子。这下子，无论是先前那Alpha的味道，还是现在这Omega的气息，都被困在这房间里了。

 

“您都生病了，就不要开窗吹风了，再着凉就不好了。”

 

莫扎特带着他甜美的气味步步逼近，似乎他才是这房间里的Alpha。安东尼奥的阴茎已经流出了前液，打湿了外袍下的黑色睡裤。

 

“我身体并无大碍，”萨列里后退着，“您不用特意兴师动众地来看我。”

 

Omega没有回答，但那双蛊惑人心的眼睛已经说明了一切。这就是Omega的力量，天赐的、无人能抵的力量。那双有魔力的手附上了他的大臂，没费多大力气就拉出了他藏在背后的手。萨列里站在原地没有动作，着了迷一般地看着莫扎特把他的手举到自己面前。

 

那手指关节处还带着墨迹，但安东尼奥脑子里浮现出的却是那上面沾染着白色精液的模样。他吞咽了一下，看着Omega嗅着他的手指，接着伸出舌头舔着他的指缝。

 

那股子雪松和岩兰草的味道再也藏不住了。

 

沃尔夫冈抬起头，看着被情欲掌控的萨列里，笑容狡黠得像个小恶魔。

 

“我就知道，您果然是个Alpha。”他用手掌推着宫廷乐长的胸膛，后者觉得胸口像是有块滚烫的烙铁，不得不按着莫扎特的心意向后退去。Omega欺身上前道：“那些音乐，那些音乐不可能出自平庸的Beta之手，您这样的天才不可能是个Beta。”

 

“您，”安东尼奥觉得喉咙发干，像是真的害了什么热病，“您才是真正的天才。”

 

莫扎特轻笑着，使劲推了Alpha一把。直到膝弯磕上床沿，萨列里才发现自己已经被逼到了怎样一种尴尬的境地。宫廷乐长摔到床上，还未等撑起身体，莫扎特便跳了上来。在他的认知中，Omega都该是温驯的，但莫扎特显然不是这样。他像个Alpha，迫不及待地要主导这场性事。

 

这是不对的。比起莫扎特，萨列里率先彻底进入了发情期。Omega远比他想象得还要了解自己的优势，而萨列里，他简直是在丢Alpha的脸。

 

“您真好闻，大师。”

 

Omega像条小狗，用鼻头去蹭安东尼奥颈侧的腺体。可他的手一点儿也没含糊，隔着睡裤揉弄Alpha的大家伙。沃尔夫冈睡过Omega和Beta，更是睡过Alpha，跟那些女性Alpha不同，男性Alpha的性器官当真让人性奋。

 

萨列里的手不得分寸地掐在他肋下，但那疼痛在忍受范围之内。他自己兴奋得厉害，股间分泌出的液体几乎打湿了裤子。无论他有多么像Alpha，生理上的东西依旧不可改变。

 

可莫扎特，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特才不会对这些屈服。

 

安东尼奥的眸子变得深沉起来，往日里的焦糖色开始向暗不见底的黑色靠拢。他帮着莫扎特把自己从外袍里剥出，Alpha的本性同时促使着他去品尝眼前的Omega。手掌沿着凸起的颈椎骨一节节向下，直奔那个冒水的、紧致的穴口而去。他仿佛迷失在了花田，岩兰草和玫瑰的味道如此契合，让第一次直面发情期的Alpha失了神智。

 

然而他的动作被打断了。

 

沃尔夫冈抓住了他的小臂，用亲吻堵住Alpha险些冲出喉咙的低吼。那双手被附了魔法，让萨列里如同置身于水中一般任着莫扎特摆弄。Omega的手指沿着他的小臂向上，直到他们在床头的雕花铁架上十指相扣。

 

莫扎特的舌尖仿佛挂着花蜜，叫萨列里笨拙地勾住他的舌尖不放，涎水在亲吻中流过唇角。Alpha硬得发疼，唇舌相接已经无法满足他的欲望了。

 

Omega撤出自己的舌头，在安东尼奥腰腹上直起身子。本能驱使着Alpha去探寻那个湿热的穴口，让自己的性器插入其中，让那温暖的子宫里洒满自己的精液——占有，占有这个Omega。可他刚打算实施，就发现自己的手被牢牢地绑在了床头。那绸带十分眼熟，不正是他外袍上的腰带吗？

 

他试着挣扎开，可哪怕床架都在Alpha的力量下开始前后晃动，宫廷乐长的双手依旧纹丝不动。没有一个Alpha会乐意被夺取掌控权，安东尼奥·萨列里也不例外。

 

“放开我，莫扎特！”

 

雪松和岩兰草的味道猛地释出，这是Alpha在对Omega施威。Omega能把Alpha们拖进情欲的泥淖，Alpha们也有办法让Omega对自己服从。

 

可萨列里，初出茅庐的萨列里实在是太不了解自己的对手了。

 

莫扎特确实如他所愿般地扩大了瞳孔，加重了喘息。他在安东尼奥身上不稳地晃动了一下，随后，浓重到几乎有了实体的玫瑰香气铺天盖地般地砸向了萨列里。

 

他像是只醉酒的猫儿，浑身散了力气，情欲却流淌在血管里。

 

“您真美，萨列里，安东尼奥。”他解扣子的手顿了下，“您介意我叫您安东尼奥吗？您不说话，我就当您是不介意了，安东尼奥。”

 

他解开Alpha的衣扣、褪下他的裤子，像是刮掉蛋糕上的巧克力碎屑，露出白色的奶油。安东尼奥扣起膝盖，企图遮挡住自己完全勃起的性器。但沃尔夫冈分开它们，让Alpha在自己面前舒展开来。从修长的脖颈到宽阔的肩膀，从凸起的锁骨到紧窄的腰臀，从有力的大腿到细直的小腿，从精致的踝骨到绷紧的脚尖。安东尼奥·萨列里，一个Alpha处子在沃尔夫冈·莫扎特这Omega身下舒展开来。

 

萨列里要被折磨疯了，要被这强行施加的欲望折磨疯了。

 

沃尔夫冈蹬掉自己的鞋子，慢条斯理地解开领巾。 _ _多美啊，__ 他眼眸深谙，嘴角噙着笑容， _ _一个仅属于他的Alpha。__

 

他每脱掉一件衣服，玫瑰的香气便要浓重一分。等到他们坦诚相见时，萨列里几乎已经无法思考。莫扎特赤裸着身子跪在床上，他能清晰地看见那些自后穴中流出的液体已经把大腿根都弄得湿漉漉的了。

 

Alpha再度挣动起来，莫扎特坐在他身上，把两人的阴茎拢在一起撸动着。Alpha的性器尺寸傲人，可Omega却不得不空出一只手来安抚萨列里。

 

跟安东尼奥的比起来，莫扎特的阴茎虽小了不止一个尺寸，颜色却要更深。小萨列里迫不及待地吐着前液，很快整个柱身都湿润了起来。但这是没必要了，萨列里喘着粗气，谁都知道Omega会自行分泌液体，就是为了让Alpha的大家伙能更好地插进去。

 

瞧瞧这小Omega有多湿，萨列里忍不住再度开始挺身挣扎，他分泌的液体甚至弄湿了Alpha的体毛。

 

“嘘——嘘——”莫扎特的手指勾画着萨列里的嘴唇，他同样在忍耐——额头满是汗水，“安东尼奥，我想您也不想让您的管家察觉到动静上来看看吧？耐心，我的朋友，耐心。”

 

他嘴角依旧挂着笑容，而这笑容萨列里熟悉得很。那些女性Alpha贵族们就是被这微笑迷住了心窍，才会像他一样被这小Omega掌握了性事的主动权。Alpha们讨厌被掌控，就连安东尼奥这样一直厌恶自己属性的Alpha，都无法违背自己的天性。哪怕过会儿莫扎特会骑上来，他也依旧对这种状况感到不满。

 

沃尔夫冈重新恢复到跪姿，伸手在后穴处摸了一把。他湿得厉害，手掌上全是亮晶晶的液体。萨列里瞳孔放大，鼻翼微鼓，像条猎犬一般紧盯着莫扎特的手。

 

然而那指头没有如他预料地在Omega自己的身体里扩张，而是捅进了萨列里的屁股里。

 

“啊！”

 

Alpha忍不住痛呼出声，哪怕是在最可怕的噩梦里，他都不曾见过这种场景，更别提这疼痛真切地降临在他身上。

 

萨列里咬紧牙关，坚持地抗拒着体内的异物。Alpha的身体不同于Beta，更不同于Omega，他们天生就不适合被进入。过于狭窄紧致的甬道只会带来疼痛，甚至会对Alpha们强韧的身体造成伤害。

 

“拿、拿出去！”萨列里握紧金属床架，“住手，莫扎特！”

 

“放松，安东尼奥，放松。”

 

莫扎特对于萨列里的警告充耳不闻，只是继续往Alpha体内探入自己的手指。萨列里绷紧身体，仿佛是在受刑。不过这被强行打开的感觉，与受刑并无差别。

 

Omega一手为他扩张，一手捻捏着安东尼奥的乳头。那带着糖霜和花蜜的舌头舔上另一边，奇异地让萨列里放松下来。他从来都不知道这里还会是男性Alpha的敏感点，酥麻的快感如同微弱的电流，细碎却迅速地在四肢中流窜。

 

手指在不知不觉中变成了两根，那些Omega分泌的润滑液体确实起到了作用。莫扎特的指甲修剪圆润，指头灵活地在甬道里抽插起来。他一面向前开拓，一面微微弯起指骨扩张。进入到一定深度后，他便又开始交错着动了起来，让安东尼奥不堪忍受地侧过头去。他咬紧下唇，固执地不肯发出丝毫声音。可他足尖蜷着，脚跟把床单拧出道道褶皱。

 

三根就有些超过了。

 

过于紧致的内壁被迫收纳下莫扎特的手指，叫最开始的快感都难以抵消那些疼痛。可萨列里依旧处于发情期，他属于Alpha的性器依旧渴望着插进Omega温暖的身体内。

 

宫廷乐长不由得开始想这会不会是一个玩笑了，怎么会有Omega胆敢侵犯Alpha呢？

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特生性顽劣，又耽于美色。若是被人知道他是这样的Omega，他又怎么能找到愿意要他的Alpha呢？他不会做到最后的，萨列里咬紧牙关，这不过是对那些压制、恶意破坏的报复，是对萨列里因为嫉妒而犯下的错误的报复。

 

是的，嫉妒。安东尼奥·萨列里大概有一万种理由去嫉妒沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。他嫉妒他的才华、他的音乐、他的率性。

 

可除此之外，他心中还充满怨恨——他怨恨自己是个Alpha，也怨恨天赋如此之高的莫扎特是个Omega。上天是如此不公，他偏偏又被莫扎特给吸引住了全部心神。

 

而现在，他正躺在这让他又爱又恨的Omega身下，承受着他所给予的欢愉和痛苦。

 

“您不专心，安东尼奥。”

 

不知何时，沃尔夫冈离开了Alpha的胸部。他捏住萨列里的下巴，拇指压在男人下唇上。那些被咬出印记的唇肉终于被解放出来。他们偏偏要逆着自然法则，这事做起来只能说是精神层面的快感远大于肉体。

 

“放开我吧，莫扎特。”宫廷乐长闭上眼睛，“今天的事我可以当作没发生过。”

 

Omega抽出自己的手指，咕啾声异常清晰。他撸了把萨列里依旧精神的阴茎——Alpha引以为傲的持久性，接着说道：“今天的事确实还没有发生。”

 

“您！”尽管气到极限，安东尼奥依旧带着敬语，“您这么做是不对的！”

 

“什么是不对的？”沃尔夫冈看着Alpha瑟缩的穴口，“是和心意相通的人做亲密之事不对？还是Omega操Alpha不对？”

 

萨列里一时语塞，但莫扎特没给他辩驳的机会。Omega把自己后穴分泌出的润滑液体抹到柱身上：“别再继续假装了，大师。我早就知道您是个Alpha了——那些偶尔散发出的雪松香、被修改过的谱子、刻意的打压——您真是全天下最差劲的Alpha，才会想到用这种方法去追求Omega！”

 

“什么？我——”

 

“看着我的眼睛，安东尼奥。”莫扎特打断他，“看着我的眼睛，告诉我您不爱我。如果您能做到，我立刻松开你，然后离开。”

 

Alpha看着骑在自己身上的Omega，那双总是洋溢着笑意的眼睛，此刻认真得吓人。因为发情期，莫扎特的瞳色要比平时深一些，瞳孔也更大。那眼睛里满是沉淀的情欲，更多的却是炽热的爱意。那视线仿佛有了实体，让安东尼奥觉得火烧火燎。

 

 _ _莫扎特赢了，__ Alpha偏过头， _ _你赢了。__

__

带着蜜糖的舌尖舔上萨列里的嘴唇，丝毫不介意那有些扎人的胡子。莫扎特锲而不舍地舔着对方的唇缝，直到他终于肯放松齿列，让Omega自如进入。

 

他们接吻，Alpha的唇舌颇具侵略性地探入莫扎特嘴里。可Omega吻技更胜一筹，没多久萨列里就变成了喘不过气的那个。空气里雪松与柑橘香气完美融合，而玫瑰和岩兰草则难舍难分。

 

沃尔夫冈亲吻着Alpha的唇角，既是安慰萨列里也是在安慰他自己。他不是没和Alpha行过鱼水之欢，但和男性Alpha倒是第一次。

 

更何况，这可是安东尼奥啊！

 

而萨列里任着对方打开自己的大腿向上推，直到露出那个私密隐蔽的位置。他一条腿靠在莫扎特腰侧，另一条腿则被捏着大腿根固定住。莫扎特握住自己的阴茎，头部正沿着穴口打转。

 

莫扎特，年轻的、多情的、从未被占有过的Omega，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，此刻正试图去占有他人，去占有一个实打实的Alpha。

 

萨列里等待着，直到身体不堪忍受长时间的紧绷而松懈下来。就在此时，Omega握住自己的性器，朝那个紧闭的穴口捅了进去。Alpha险些背过气去，若不是双手被固定在床头，他准得把莫扎特直接掀下去。

 

“呼吸，安东尼奥，放松下来。”

 

莫扎特安慰着他，胡乱地亲吻Alpha一瞬间被逼出的泪水。那地方本不该收纳任何东西，哪怕是Omega的性器都太超过了。

 

萨列里企图眨掉眼中的泪水，可换来的只是Omega雨滴般的亲吻。他疼得厉害，甚至想一脚把莫扎特踢下床。Alpha性子里的骄纵上来了，他虽不至于是养尊处优、也常用拆信刀做些伤害自己的事，但这样的疼痛，安东尼奥这个Alpha当真是忍受不了。

 

“拿出去！求您拿出去！”

 

“很快就好了，安东，放松，放松。”

 

他亲吻着萨列里的额头，用一只手抚慰着Alpha呈现软态的阴茎。他是不敢把两只手都松开的，Alpha的力量毕竟不可小觑。

 

约莫过了好几分钟，萨列里终于不疼到无法忍受了。他用膝盖轻轻顶了下莫扎特，却是红着脸看向另一边。Omega重新欢喜起来，握住Alpha的大腿开始浅浅抽插。润滑的液体依旧自他后穴流出，床单湿了一片。可对莫扎特来说，真正的快感来自于征服这个Alpha。

 

可这事对被征服的Alpha来说，堪堪好过受刑。

 

甬道过于紧致窄小，哪怕是Omega的阴茎都有些吃力。他当然有些这方面的知识，世界在变化，Alpha们的快感早已不是在肛交中刺激前列腺所能——

 

“啊！”

 

他猛地掐住那声变了调子的呻吟，可莫扎特还是听到了。他试探性地进攻起来，直到安东尼奥的大腿突然夹紧他的腰。Alpha蜷起脚尖，呼吸变得不稳起来。他仿佛触了电，快感沿着尾椎骨一路上窜，酥麻感爬遍全身。Alpha的性器一下就精神了起来，没几下就开始吐着前液。

 

沃尔夫冈挺动腰身，抬起安东尼奥的大腿，调整成更适合抽插的角度。

 

Alpha紧绷的身体放松下来，情欲带来的潮红爬上脸颊和脖颈。莫扎特躬身亲吻他的耳尖，在锁骨上吮吸出红色的爱痕。

 

越来越浓郁的岩兰草香从萨列里身上散发出来，叫年轻人忍不住凑上去舔弄他的腺体。萨列里夹紧后穴，险些让莫扎特射出来。不同于Alpha，Omega并没有那么强的耐力。可尽管如此，安东尼奥依旧觉得招架不住。

 

阴茎的头部一次又一次或轻或重地擦过那能让他攀上极乐的一点，而莫扎特的手指不时地撸动着Alpha的性器，指甲刮过铃口，又给他带来新一重的刺激。

 

Omega操得如此之深，除却淫靡的水声，还有让人脸红的啪啪声。他不知疲惫般地抽插着，似乎想把卵蛋都一同塞进去。安东尼奥发出断断续续的呻吟，就连眼角都泛着绯红。

 

他含住Alpha的乳头，舌头沿着乳晕打转。情色顺着脖颈爬到胸前，让他的胸膛泛起诱人的粉红色。莫扎特的手沿着柱身向下，不时把玩着阴囊，摩擦过会阴。那阴茎硬得厉害，似乎蓄势待发。Omega用指甲搔刮着铃口，感受到手中安东尼奥的大腿不受控制地抖动起来。骤然变得更加紧致的甬道狠狠地夹住了莫扎特的阴茎，让他也跟着射了出来。男性Alpha们没有生殖腔，可液体射进身体依旧激得萨列里弓起身子。

 

Alpha沉下身子，感觉自己全身上下都泛着酸痛。莫扎特解开他的手腕，得等上一会儿萨列里才能自如地活动。

 

Omega跨坐在他腹部，后穴粘腻的体液搞得两个人一团糟。

 

“请您标记我，安东尼奥。”

 

萨列里愣住了：“您说什么？”

 

“请您标记我，安东尼奥，让您做我的Alpha，而我会是您唯一的Omega。”

 

“我不能，莫扎特。”萨列里垂下眼睛，“我不能。”

 

我不能让您被外界当作被不知名的Alpha标记，那样对您是不会有好处的。想想看吧，一位备受尊敬的Omega音乐家，却不敢说出标记自己的Alpha的名字，其他人会怎么想？而且，安东尼奥·萨列里也没勇气去冒这个险。

 

可莫扎特鼓起脸颊，显然不满意这个答案。他捧起安东尼奥的脸，后者错愕地看着他。

 

“既然您不愿意，那我就自己来！”

 

下一秒，柔软的金发擦上他的脖颈，尖利的牙齿咬破了他的皮肤。尽管Omega并不能标记Alpha，莫扎特还是这样做了。

 

而萨列里，这Alpha瞪大双眼，随后拉开了Omega的头。他的本能占据了上风，这玫瑰香气吸引着他，让他埋进沃尔夫冈的脖子，让他用鼻尖蹭着对方肿胀的腺体。安东尼奥犹豫着，直到对方迫不及待地用脸颊去蹭他的头发。

 

屋子里的香气逐渐混为一体，仿佛它们根本不是来自两个个体。

 

 

 

“您有没有感觉莫扎特最近有什么变化？”

 

罗森博格面色不善地看着在女士中乱窜的音乐家，头也不回地问身侧的萨列里。

 

“您指哪方面？”

 

Alpha没去管自己的Omega，不然一看到他和别人谈笑打闹，那该死的本能说不定会驱使他去做什么。因此，萨列里盯着眼前的点心——洒满糖霜，玫瑰馅夹心。

 

“他的气味变了！”罗森博格严肃地看着他，“您是个Beta所以闻不出来，但我可以跟您打包票，莫扎特绝对是和别人结合了！耻辱！我们Omega的耻辱，他铁定是轻浮地把自己交了出去！真是奇怪，究竟哪个Alpha竟然会看上他！您说说，萨列里，您说哪个Alpha竟然能看上他？”

 

安东尼奥停住了去拿点心的手，不知该如何回答这个问题。因此他表情沉重地摇摇头：“我也猜不到。抱歉，突然感觉有些不舒服，请恕我先行离去，罗森博格。”

 

“您的脸色确实不太好，要注意身体啊，我的朋友。”

 

萨列里点点头：“会的，谢谢您的关心。”

 

他朝着大门走去，把喧闹的舞会留在身后。一路穿过清冷的走廊，他能感受到自己的Omega就在身后。宫廷乐长朝卫兵点头示意，走下台阶时腰肢依旧不适。但一只手及时地扶上了他的腰，带着发情期之外的、清新的柑橘香气。

 

毫无疑问，那是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，他的Omega。

 

二人登上同一辆马车，而萨列里拉严了帘子。车夫一抖缰绳，马儿脚步轻快。铃铛在维也纳的夜色中清脆作响，雪松与柑橘味道融合为一。

 

 

 

 


End file.
